Revive
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: The Olympians are in deep trouble: Gaia is rising once again with the help of Khaos. The Chinese Gods offer to help, and send First and Second Squad to Camp Olympus, but only one person, or god, can and HAD defeated the Destroyer, at the cost of his own life. They need him…but is there a deeper secret as to how to get Hawk back?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: Originally didn't plan to post this, but I thought: What the heck?! Just post it. And, anyway, it's my story, I get to choose what to do with it.**

* * *

Prologue:

Hestia looked around the annual Summer Solstice meeting, and sighed. This was not how family was supposed to act. Zeus was currently being chewed out by Hera, the goddess of marriage herself, while Hades was arguing heatedly with Demeter about keeping her daughter. Persephone sat to the side, looking annoyed at being the subject of attention.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing about the Athens incident, although it had happened a _long_ time ago. Ares was currently flirting with Aphrodite, also sharpening his knife, while Dionsyus was flicking through a wine magazine. Hermes was looking at his caduceus-phone, while Apollo and Artemis were having their usual 'I'm older' argument.

Hephaestus was fiddling with something in his hands, scowling at Aphrodite. He then sighed as well, waving slightly to Hestia, the only one who didn't tease or hate him. She smiled warmly, nodding back, making Hephaestus feel better at this consolation from his aunt.

It was only when several beings suddenly morphed from the ground under them did their conversations slowly dwindle to a stop. One of them stood forward, being the god of power, one of which he was highly respected for.

Beside him stood Zhu Rong, the god of fire, in all of his glory, standing hand in hand with his wife, and the god of power's daughter, Eagle, the goddess of agriculture. Eagle's many brothers and sisters stood around them. Wong Tai Sin, the god of healing. Guan Yu, the god of war overall, which includes physical and strategies of war. Erlang Shen, the god of knowledge, of all things, Chi You, the second god of war-made immortal because of his skills, Mei, goddess of skill and weaponry, Zai, the god of strength and patience, Re, the goddess of wonders and memories, Hë, the god of water, Mi, the goddess of Discovery and Justice and Bao Qing Tian, the god of Judgement.

Zeus stepped forward. "Lëi," He said respectfully to the oldest god in the room. "What can we do to be of service?"

Lëi sighed. "Tell me, Zeus. What do you know of our youngest: Hawk?" Hestia spoke up.

"Hawk? The Chinese god of Creation and Protection?" She remembered back then, when they were first created. The children of Kronos and Rhea, along with Aphrodite, had met all of the gods after their creation, and she was particularly fond of Hawk.

However, only Hawk had met _all_ of the Olympian gods. He was someone who had this aura around him that could make him immediately trustworthy. That, combined with the fact that he was peaceful and was the youngest, yet strongest, intrigued her. She cringed as she looked at the murderous look on Artemis' face until it slipped off as Eagle sent a sharp glare to her. She sighed. Except for the fact that he didn't get along with Artemis' 'man-hating' ways.

He may have been mostly peaceful, but he had an attitude when he wanted to. Especially if he was angry at something. She chuckled, remembering his amusing way of purposely talking in long old sentences in Old Chinese just to annoy and frustrate someone.

She, along with most of the minor gods, were upset when he passed.

Eagle nodded at the mention of her brother. The other Chinese gods also seemed upset. Even thousands of years later, the mention of their late youngest brother still made them upset. "Yes. My brother."

"What about him?" Athena asked.

Eagle blinked. "The thing is, we think that Hawk is not where we think he is. He is not in the void of the faded."

"What?" Zeus asked, confused.

Eagle sighed. "He is not in the realm of the faded. We think that there is more to his death than it seems, and we will send some that could hopefully help you here."

"Hopefully?" Zeus asked, as the gods and goddesses exchanged worried glances.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: I know that's it's OOC, but this was one of my first stories, and I wanted to keep it like that, so…yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The gods and demigods watched as some people come forward, clearly being led by the Chinese gods. They were an odd group. There was a Chinese black haired guy, along with an oni-like girl. A man, looking like he was uncomfortable yet the eldest in the group was walking somewhere near the side. A rabbit was hopping along, looking around with curiosity, which drew several quiet 'awws' from the demigods. The other only female in the group was looking like she was shoving the short man beside her to the ground, which he was doing as well in return. A large Chinese lion came forward, its eyes fierce, while, beside him, two monster-like people stood, reduced to something that vaguely resembled a human, though they still looked out of place.

Finally, there was a grey haired teenager, whose dark eyes intimidated those who tried to stare at him. He stayed calm and composed, while the others were openly gaping at the place. Hestia watched them, amused, from a distance. She was in her 8-year-old form, and, even though most ignored her, she was surprised to see the calm one nod slightly to her, his eyes glinting with amusement. She frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly. He seemed familiar. She turned to the gods, who were just looking at them. She was stunned to see Hades wear the faintest of smiles to the grey-haired boy.

She then smiled warmly at him, before turning to the Chinese gods, who were letting the people in front of the gods. The teenager, around 17, bowed in a different fashion instead of kneeling. Zeus, thankfully to him, knew this, and nodded as the odd grey haired teenager bowed to him, before rising.

The others scrambled to do the same, while Lin Chung looked around. Hestia frowned, trying to read his mind, only to fail terribly, sensing strong barriers in his mind, possibly made by one of the Chinese gods. However, the signature of aura was familiar to her, as if she knew the god personally before.

The demigods approached them cautiously, the one with grey hair and dark eyes intimidating them more than any of the odd looking ones. They were wearing clothes, possibly different from their normal ones. They were now wearing t-shirts and jeans or pants. Lëi sighed, seeing some of the others trip slightly. However, Lin Chung moved around easily, as if he was used to wearing this.

Lëi stepped forward, looking at the gods and demigods, along with the small group from Big Green. They looked at him expectantly, to which he spoke. "As you know and are possibly informed of, we are here today to send these people here, who could help us with something that was last fought in China.

"Our enemy is currently in China, and it won't help us to stay in there. They are to be informed of everything that is going on. Is that understood?" The gods nodded hurriedly, before the Chinese gods vanished, Eagle sending Lin Chung a strange look before also disappearing.

The demigods went back to their things, while 10 stayed behind, looking at them oddly. The gods and goddesses vanished. They approached the group of 10, who were standing around. They had already started arguing, Lin Chung standing to the side.

Perseus Jackson approached the grey haired teenager. "What are your names?"

Lin Chung looked over from where he was standing to the side. "I'm Lin Chung. This is Jumpy Ghostface," He gestured to the rabbit who had appeared briefly out of the tangled limbs, "Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray," He pointed to the two people who were elbowing each other earlier, "Mr. NoHands, Alpha Girl Latifah and Kowloon," He pointed again at the three people, "And Golden-Eye Husky, Hurricane and Archer Lee."

"Archer?" Jason Grace questioned, tilting his head.

Lin Chung nodded. "He uses the bow quite often."

"Do you know why you are here?" Annabeth Chase asked, looking frustrated at the limited information she had received earlier ago. Lin Chung shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We came here this morning, and are suddenly told to go along with everything. We do not argue with the gods themselves, especially since they nearly begged us when the others were considering of not doing it." Percy turned to Annabeth, who frowned.

"You can stay in different cabins for now. We'll talk to Chiron later on. For now, let's go to archery." Lin Chung turned to the still arguing group, before turning to Percy.

"Do you have any cold water which you can splash on them?" Percy looked at him oddly, but obliged, sending a strong gush of water to them. They split up, still growling at one another. Percy led the way, the group still gaping at the place. He frowned slightly at Lin Chung. The sharpshooter was not gaping at the place, looking around while, surprisingly, looking rather amused.

They reached the archery range soon enough, where Archer immediately pulled out his bow, and started shooting the target with it, 2 out of 3 arrows hitting the target each time. Lin Chung picked up a bow, with the others doing the same, before looking at Percy, who was not doing the same thing. He fired a single arrow, before turning to Percy.

"You aren't going to practice?"

Nico winced while the others cringed. The squads simply looked confused. "No. Percy has had trouble before with the bow. _Very_ bad aim."

"How bad?"

Percy winced, looking around. He hesitantly picked up a bow, and any other demigods in the area immediately scurried out, dropping their bows in their haste. Pretty soon, only the group was left. Lin Chung chuckled. "That bad?"

Percy nodded, cringing again. "Yep."

"Then we'll work on it." The demigods looked surprised at Lin Chung's statement.

Percy shook his head. "I had the blessing of Apollo, and I _still_ can't hit the target."

Lin Chung shrugged, before gesturing to the target. "Fire at will." The demigods looked at one another, before the others backed away. The group hesitantly backed away as well, seeing the demigods do the same. Percy then fired, the arrow heading straight for a demigod several _metres_ away from the target. Lin Chung immediately put out a hand, and a purple shield appeared, blocking the arrow and bringing it back from the panicked demigod.

Lin Chung looked at the still cringing group, before he looked at Percy's stance. He then started changing Percy's position. "Legs apart, chin up, shoulders back, relax. Bow: Grip it firmly, but not tightly." He corrected Percy's position as he spoke.

Percy nodded, before firing another arrow. This position was different. It was different from the ones that Apollo and Artemis tried to teach him before.

This one actually nearly hit the target, and the demigods stared. Some children of Apollo came over, jaws wide open, seeing Percy hit the target. Lin Chung then shifted Percy's position some more, before letting him fire another arrow, one that hit the target.

More demigods came over, until a crowd surrounded the group. Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, but Lin Chung simply told him, "Don't ever get distracted with anything around you. That is how you fail. You lose concentration, the arrow flies somewhere else completely."

Percy nodded, before firing another arrow, one which nearly hit bulls-eye. He stared at his own arrow. In just 12 seconds, Lin Chung had managed to get him to shoot an arrow properly. Lin Chung didn't change his position, instead getting him to fire more arrows.

"Is he constantly like that?" Nico hissed to the group. They shrugged, but Kowloon looked thoughtful.

"Half-half. This is one of his good days."

"Good days? He taught you?" Latifah turned to her team's member. Kowloon nodded, shuddering slightly.

"Yup. Taught me how to fight with a sword and not to disobey anything he says."

"Why?" But Kowloon ignored the question, seeing Percy look like he was about to protest running to the lava-climbing wall and back. Kowloon nodded vigorously, to which Percy took as a bad sign, and immediately took off like a shot. Lin Chung watched him come back, before handing him the bow again, and ordering him to fire another arrow.

Percy did so, though his stance was still slightly off. Lin Chung once again ordered him to do the same thing. "Go, until the stance is almost instinctual."

Percy looked at Lin Chung incredulously, before deciding that the glint in his eye wasn't a good sign, and ran back and fro. The crowd parted a way for him, seeing him get better with the bow.

Grover Underwood turned to the teenager. "Don't you think that this is a bit too...much?"

Lin Chung shrugged. "When I was taught, when my teacher taught me, we would do it for a day. I was forced to do this for a _month._ Percy is going to be better off like this then how _I_ was taught."

The demigods didn't even turn when they heard a hunting horn, too interested in seeing Percy run to and fro, getting better. Even Chiron didn't take any notice of the miffed hunters and goddess who walked up, angry at not being noticed. Most of the demigods then noticed the group, and immediately bowed to the stiff goddess.

Percy was just about to fire an arrow, before he noticed Artemis, and his arrow went off. Lin Chung slapped his arm, before crossing his arms. "What did I say?" Percy cringed, rubbing the spot that was now aching terribly. Gods, he had a hard hit when necessary. Percy, at first, had nearly doubted his strength because of his lean figure. Now…not so much.

"Never lose concentration even with things going on around you?"

Lin Chung fixed him with a flat look, and he cringed again, before bowing to the goddess. Artemis ignored him temporarily, looking at the sharpshooter out of curious eyes, having faintly seen the arrow before this failing arrow. "You managed to teach Percy how to use a bow?"

Lin Chung frowned. "Slightly. He still needs to work on his stance, Lady Artemis." There was only a hint of mockery in the title, one that Artemis noticed, but decided to ignore. She was frustrated, that was sure, but she had no proof to suddenly attack him.

The twelve-year old goddess nodded. "Very well." She pulled out her own bow. "Are you good with archery?"

Lin Chung nodded slightly, a sort of gleam in his eye. Artemis nodded firmly. "Then I challenge you to an archery competition. First to hit 10 arrows wins." Lin Chung didn't look fazed, instead, picking a bow from the ground, and a quiver full of arrows.

He nodded at Artemis, who turned to Chiron. Chiron looked at them, before shouting out. "Go!" Immediately, arrows came springing out of the two's bows, thudding as they hit the target. Artemis finished soon enough, not even turning to Lin Chung's target.

Until she heard Chiron's astonished voice. "V-Victory goes to...Lin Chung." Artemis turned, enraged, at her competition's target. The arrows were almost directly in the middle, one on the top of the other. On her's, one of the arrows was slightly off.

"I believe I win, _Lady_ Artemis." Lin Chung then turned to the group of stunned demigods. "Should we go?" They nodded, instantly dropping their bows before walking away.


	3. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter…a bit long, I know.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Alright campers, gather around!" Chiron's voice rang in the crisp air. Everyone approached him, knowing what was going to happen. Capture the Flag. They turned to the group of smirking hunters, and mentally groaned at the sight of the silver-eyed goddess standing in the front. "The goddess, Artemis, shall be playing with her hunters!"

They didn't stand a chance.

The group looked confused, walking forward as well. Chiron had already informed them that they only had to send one person to join the campers from their group, and they had, generally, chosen Lin Chung.

"You have an hour to prepare!" With that, the crowd dispersed, the campers heading in the direction of the forest, near Zeus' fist. Annabeth spread out a map of the whole forest.

"Alright. This time, Percy, Nico and Clarisse will go forward and get the flag. The Athena, Dionsyus, Morpheus, Nemesis and Hermes cabin will defend. The other cabins will go. The Apollo cabin will take the 'bait', and go off. I will go with that group. Is that clear?"

Lin Chung shook his head from where he had been watching the group on the tree. By now, his control over his panther vision had improved considerably, so that he could use it just by focusing on the person. He leapt down, landing neatly, before turning to Annabeth, and scaring almost everyone there. "That won't work."

"Why not?" Annabeth demanded, recovering from her temporary shock.

Lin Chung looked at the map. "Simple. You are sending most of the cabins to attack. The hunters are hunters. They hunt things. It will be easy for them to find the flag, and only putting little thought for defence is one of the many reasons why the hunters have had a 57 winning streak." The demigods cringed, not realising that Lin Chung shouldn't know this.

"The way to do this is to put more cabins on defence. I agree, we will put the Apollo cabin somewhere near the front, but mostly only as archers to cause confusion. The hunters are fast, and so _we_ have to move quickly through the forest.

"To get the flag, you must have a balance between strength, brains, and speed. Someone quick from the Apollo or Hermes cabin can go and get the flag. I think everyone will agree that Percy will go collect the flag. We can send someone from the Ares cabin as well, if necessary, and someone from the Athena cabin.

"The hunters will put on some sort of 'bait'. Nico and some counsellors will go and 'fall' for the bait."

"Why me?" Nico asked, confused.

Lin Chung turned his piercing gaze at him. "Simple. If we send to many people who are considered 'weak' to the hunters, they will instantly know that it is a fake. If we send someone, one of the Big Three to go, they will fall for it."

"What about me?" Percy asked. "I would usually go straight for the flag."

"But it isn't unheard of from you to go on defence, is it?" Percy shook his head, and Lin Chung continued. "Right." He then looked up, a gleam in his eye. "Tell me, what are the rules again?"

Annabeth shrugged. "No maiming, no killing. All campers are allowed to use their powers to the full. Artemis is restricted from showing her true form. Why?"

Lin Chung smirked, before showing them the map of the forest again.

* * *

The conch horn sounded, and the campers and hunters took their places, starting to sneak up on one another. Soon, the sounds of metals clashing took place of the silence that had gone before.

Lin Chung watched from his perch on the tree, watching with accuracy where Artemis was currently hacking her way through the campers, confident that she would succeed. Phoebe was following her closely, and Lin Chung smirked, before leaping down as they entered the clearing.

He was now the only thing between the hunters and the flag. Phoebe approached him, hunting knives out. Lin Chung looked at her, amused, before flicking his hand, and sending her to a tree, which bound its' branches around her. Phoebe screamed in outrage, before trying to escape.

Lin Chung sighed, before a gag covered the huntress' mouth, and the knives were pried out of her grip. She was then covered with the purple aura, surrounding her. He turned to Artemis, drawing his staff.

Artemis pulled out her hunting knives, smirking. She then charged at him, only for him to dodge, and immediately try to sweep her legs out from under her. She tripped and fell, before springing back up again. She had underestimated how fast he could move.

She then charged him again, Lin Chung once again dodging the blow, and blocking the second one that had come out of nowhere. He then feinted a blow to her left, and, as she moved to block it, then changed to her right, to which she also protected easily. Artemis frowned. This was familiar.

Immediately, he then swept her feet from under her once again, causing her to fall down again in some sort of gunk that the Hephaestus Cabin had created, and she growled, before charging him again, feinting low, before trying to strike him.

He blocked the blow, before turning around, and flinging her to a tree. He then leapt forward, before blocking a blow and trying to land a blow on her, only to fail, before he kicked her.

He could faintly hear the clash and shrieks from the outside, but Artemis seemed to focused on trying to land a blow on him. He mentally shook his head. Her weakness: She was too competitive. Luring her away from the flag was easy: They were already back to the very opening of the forest.

He could still sense that the flag was in place, and Phoebe was still struggling. He dodged another blow, sensing Artemis' frustration grow, before the moves became more rapid. Several silver blasts started coming to him, forcing him to create a shield to block. Another weakness: When people got angry, they got careless. This was how he managed to land a blow to her side.

It knocked her into a tree, where she fell to the ground, covered in the same gunk once again. Lin Chung cautiously approached her, barely dodging a strike that was made out of anger, before he was knocked into a boulder nearby. He gasped sharply, feeling several of his bones either dislodge out of place or break.

He turned, seeing Artemis head up the flag, trying to free her huntress, before simply grabbing the flag and running to the boundary line, encouraged by the trapped huntress. He fell to the ground, his bones not moving properly.

He placed a hand to his ribs, his hand glowing purple. It mended his ribs slightly, but it still stayed broken. He cursed. He had let her his him too hard. However, through his pain, he smirked. She had fallen for the trap.

* * *

Artemis ran to the boundary line, her hunters following her. She turned, and cursed to herself in Ancient Greek. She had let that boy hold her off for too long. The campers were already running forward with the hunters' flag. She stopped in surprise, seeing Zoë carry another flag. They stared at one another, before taking off together.

Artemis ran faster, reaching the boundary line...only to stop in surprise as the flag vanished from her grasp. The hunters gasped, before turning in outrage. The campers ran over the boundary line, the flag that Percy was carrying turning into a sea green, with a trident on it. Zoë Nightshade was also running, but it was too late…Percy had already got over.

The campers erupted into cheers, and Chiron, sounding slightly pleased, shouted out. "Win for the Campers!" There was cheering, until Artemis stormed back the direction she had gone, everyone following her, confused.

She was covered in gunk, she had been outwitted by a mere _boy_, her hunter was trapped in something she couldn't free her off, and the campers had broken their 57th winning streak. She found the grey haired teenager, hand on his ribs, still healing it.

She immediately stormed over, the campers inhaling sharply. Artemis slammed a foot onto his ribs, and several cracks were heard, but Artemis ignored it. "Free my hunter!"

"No." The simple, blunt answer was shocking to both hunters and campers. Anyone would have a death wish to ignore a command to a god, especially Artemis.

"What did you say, _boy?_" Artemis demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

Lin Chung looked flatly at her. "First off, I am currently sitting around, my ribs already broken. Then, you are crushing me, breaking my ribs even more. If I can't move, I can't be bothered." He snapped at her. Artemis backed away slightly, stunned, before she came forward again.

"And, you wouldn't want to see what happens when-"

Only one person she knew had the nerve to speak to her like that, and he was dead. She snarled, interrupting him. "Free my hunter!"

"Not until you get off." He snapped again, before flicking his wrist, and sending her tumbling off into some more gunk. He struggled to stand up, until Will Solace came forward, helping him heal his ribs. Lin Chung nodded his thanks to the son of Apollo, before standing up, and walking to the clearing.

Everyone followed again, Artemis still enraged. Snapping his fingers, the magic surrounding Phoebe disappearing. The minute it was gone, she dropped into gunk. Artemis and the hunters turned to glare at Lin Chung, who glared back, still feeling sore.

"I told you you wouldn't like to see what happens!" He snapped at them, before heading off, grumbling under his breath. The squads were slightly confused. He didn't act like that back at Big Green. It was as if he knew Artemis personally, or had a long-lasting rivalry with her. Chiron looked around, before clearing his throat.

"Campfire!" The campers cheered, forgetting the goddess' anger. Even Artemis joined them.

After all, who would miss the chance to get wrapped in Chiron's fascinating tales?


	4. Hawk's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chiron looked at the demigods over the campfire, seeing Lupa and her pack settle contentedly by the fire. "Chiron, what tale will you tell us today?" A young demigod asked excitedly.

Chiron smiled, before asking, remembering of the new people that were around. "What sort of tale would you like to hear? A Chinese tale? Or a Greek? Possibly Roman?"

Artemis looked at the centaur. "Tell us a Chinese tale. It has been a long time since I have heard of those."

Chiron nodded. He was created personally by Hawk, and Hawk had told him many tales, all Greek, Roman or Chinese. He stopped. "What tale would you like to hear?"

"Tell them the tale of the youngest Chinese god. Hawk." Lin Chung's voice was clear over the silent crackling of the fire. The group from the Hidden Kingdom nodded eagerly as well. The tale was highly known around the place, though it was said to only be a myth.

Chiron hesitated, seeing the flames rise up several feet, before nodded. "Very well." Everyone leaned forward. "Listen carefully. A long time ago, before anything existed, the Chinese gods did. Now, the Chinese gods were newly created, with the youngest being Eagle's brother, and the most beloved god of them all: Hawk." One camper raised his hand, and Chiron nodded to him.

"Why is he called Hawk?" Chiron smiled apologetically, not knowing the answer, before another voice answered for him.

"Because a hawk was one of the many animals that he favoured. A hawk also blessed him at birth." They turned to Lin Chung, the flames dancing in his dark eyes.

"What?" The camper, a son of Athena, asked.

Lin Chung turned to him. "It is said that when Hawk was born, a hawk, a rare animal back then, flew down and blessed him, before it disappeared. It was not known where the hawk came from, since Hawk himself created all things here. Hawk was known for having 3 favoured animals: The panther, the shark, and the hawk. Sort of like the riddle of man. He was known for having 4 forms. During the early morning, he would wake up the sea creatures, moving into the form of a shark Yu. By noon, he would have turned back into a human, helping the humans with their lives.

"It was said the only thing to point him out was his amber eyes. In the night, he would take the form of a panther, helping anyone in the dark. However, when midnight struck, Hawk would take the form of a hawk, and soar up to join the other gods in the Heavens. When morning's early light arrived, he would start the routine again."

Chiron nodded, startled, before continuing. "He was the god of Protection and Creation, and was known for creating Mortals. Any human or animal. He was the Protector of the Mortals, and answered their prayers everyday, no matter how many he received. Everyday, he would receive several calls for help. Now, one day, a being came.

"Twin Masters. He was the enemy of the gods for a long time. He was personally created by Hawk, who was forced to, since there had to be a balance. Hawk had placed him in sleep, and hoped he would never wake. However, Twin Masters created a being to do his work for him: The Destroyer. The Destroyer was suited to be the bane of all the Chinese gods, but one. Hawk. The Destroyer came up in a rampage, and destroyed each of the gods' domains, leaving them helpless. Hawk, not willing to see his brothers and sisters in distress, helped them, sending them around the world into hiding.

"You see, Hawk was a free spirit. He had not just one domain. He had many. He was linked to the earth himself, and the only way to destroy him was to destroy the earth, which Twin Masters couldn't risk. Soon, however, Twin Masters found the hidden gods. He then tried to get rid of the gods, but a problem stood in the way of his otherwise flawless plan: Hawk.

"You see, Hawk was the youngest, and because of his skill in battle, was nearly impossible to kill. He engaged Twin Masters in a fearsome battle, until he was shot into rubble. The Destroyer, trying to please his master, immediately cast a curse, one that he sent to Eagle. Hawk was buried under rubble, but, unwilling to see his sister hurt, immediately freed himself, and tackled the Destroyer from the side."

The flames of the campfire soared higher.

"The spell hit him, though, but sent both of them to the edge of the Heavens. The Destroyer faded, having been killed." The flames soared higher. "But, there was a sacrifice needed. Hawk died. As he passed, he whispered several words to his sister, Eagle. "The people. Wait for me." Then, his body dissolved into dust, and scattered around the world." The fire went dangerously low, following the audience's mood.

"In the world, Twin Masters announced that Hawk had passed, but the people were unwilling to hear that their beloved protector was gone. The gods' sorrow was clear, though, and, for seven years, they suffered famine, droughts, floods, harsh weather, and a lot more. The people suffered. However, at a meeting after the seven years, Eagle remembered her brothers' words, encouraging for the others to stop. They did.

"However, one god, Aiden, the god of Darkness, left the Heavens, trying to find something, _anything_, to retrieve his beloved younger brother. He found nothing, and had not contacted the gods since. Now, the mortals have forgotten the gods, since Hawk held the memories and influence over his creation, encouraging them to believe in the gods.

"He was known as kind hearted, and was fine with not being noticed, as long as some people noticed him from time to time. He was the, ah, heart of the gods, and was the one which kept in most touch with the Mortal world. He was known for being a skilled swordsman, though his archery was the best. His skill with his bow, made of ivory, was legendary around the Mortal World and the Heavens before his death."

Percy found himself smiling at the similar description of Hawk and Hestia in his head. Lin Chung tilted his head, before finishing as everyone turned to him. "It is also said that Hawk had different ways of helping people. Some say that when the Chinese gods are needed the most, he will return."

* * *

Night fell soon enough, and everyone retreated back to their cabins.

* * *

"_No! Hawk!"_

"_The people. Wait for me._" The scene faded quickly, changing to another one. The hut was dim, and a red-faced man was shouting at a small boy, who was in a corner.

"_There you are, you pathetic boy!_"

The young boy in the corner whimpered, trying to get away. _"You will pay for releasing all of my treasures!_"

The man in front of him picked up a whip. And, flinging it back, the whip slashed forward mercilessly.

Lin Chung woke up, his eyes wide. His dark eyes were clouded with fright, before he breathed slowly. Looking out, he saw the moon, and immediately knew what time it was. Midnight.

For some strange reason, another thought flitted into his head. _The time when Hawk was born._


	5. The Forgotten Clone

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next day was peaceful, each cabin going along with what they needed to do. Most of the campers were weary around the hunters, who seemed to be more grumpier than usual. The campers were also cautious around Lin Chung, but soon warmed up to him.

The group, thankfully, had befriended many demigods already. The hunters, of course, were furious, and the campers did well to avoid them. The group were near the lava wall, talking about how to climb it, before Lin Chung looked up, scowling, and turned to the group, who haven't turned around yet. "I'll catch you guys later."

The group turned, to see a proud group of hunters glaring daggers at them, but, as they turned around, they realised that the lean grey-haired teenager was gone. Artemis walked forward, her gaze cold. "Where is the boy?"

Percy frowned, confused. "Who?"

"The one who ended our winning streak." Phoebe looked pained to be saying this, and she was scowling in annoyance. "Where is he?!" Most of the group turned to the ones who knew him the longest. They shrugged, Sonia answering respectfully.

"Maybe at the forests, milady. He likes to mediate most of the day when we aren't out, and he usually does it at the bamboo forest." Artemis nodded sternly, before marching off, the hunters hot in pursuit. Hardly worth missing the chance, the group followed them, keeping quiet. The hunters didn't seem to notice them, or they were so angry that they ignored them completely.

After an entire scour through the forest, and no sight of Lin Chung, Artemis growled, before turning to the group, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Where is he?!" The squads shook their heads, but most of the hunters pulled their bows on them. That was why they didn't notice as a silent figure detached himself from the tree beside them, and land silently beside Artemis, scaring the heck out of her. She gasped, trying to regain her composure, before her eyes narrowed.

"Where were you, boy? Running away?"

Lin Chung seemed amused somehow. "No. Trying to prevent a battle and you from killing people in rage when you reveal your true form, which, I can guarantee, wouldn't be very nice, Artemis. I only came out because you are currently holding my friends hostage."

Artemis glared at the boy. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lin Chung's voice was colder than hers. "Let them go, or you and your hunters will regret it for the rest of your life." Artemis' eyes narrowed, and the hunters put their bows closer to the necks of the group, who looked worried at the boy.

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, before his hands glowed purple.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the Big House, both Dionsyus and Chiron looked up in surprise, hearing several shrieks of pain and anger.

* * *

And that was how the group walked out, unscathed, though fearing the silver-eyed goddess' wrath. Lin Chung didn't seem bothered by the threat, instead, taking the lead, and headed towards the archery range. The demigods that were near the forest looked up upon seeing the hunters storm out, their mistress already having left.

They stormed straight to their cabin, where they stayed for the entire afternoon, much to the relief of many campers. It was a peaceful afternoon, before the afternoon was shattered suddenly by a cry. "Monster!" Immediately, the camp changed. All of the campers rushed to and fro, getting their amour on. Traps were set.

Weapons were readied. Positions were hurried to. The squads hurried forward, with Jason and Reyna, along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse and Grover.

The group's eyes widened at the sight of the 'monster'. Kowloon shook his head. "No way. Lin Chung, you destroyed him, didn't you?" Lin Chung didn't reply, instead, looking at the giant humanoid shape monster beside Twin Masters.

Ray voiced the question all of them were thinking. "What is that?" Lin Chung's eyes narrowed.

"The Destroyer." It slipped their minds how Lin Chung shouldn't know this. Twin Masters grinned evilly, before stopping several metres away from the camp. By then, most of the Roman and Greek demigods were ready to fight.

The large monster stepped forward, head tilted. His eyes scanned the group, before they stopped at Lin Chung's. Lin Chung's staff was out, his gaze narrowed; ready to act at moment's notice.

The Destroyer stepped forward, before blasting a large section of the field. The majority of the demigods were blown away. Lin Chung reacted quickly, immediately activating a shield, which blocked most of the blast from the ones in front. The shield, however, cracked slightly.

Jason turned to Lin Chung. "How do we fight that thing?! It is so powerful!" Lin Chung sighed, frustrated.

"That 'thing' was made specifically to be the bane of the Chinese gods, one of the most powerful and oldest order of gods! Of course he has to be powerful."

"But he was defeated, wasn't he?" Percy joined them. Lin Chung nodded, flinching as the shield cracked even more. The blast was now focused on them, the Destroyer smirking at their soon to be defeat.

Lin Chung nodded again. "Yes. But, by the only person he can't destroy: Hawk. We don't have Hawk." Annabeth growled, frustrated at the calmness the boy displayed.

"Ok, so what now?" Lin Chung looked out, somehow managing to keep the wrecked shield in place.

"When I give the word, strike!" The demigods waited, the shield cracking more and more. They grew more and more tense, their weapons being clutched tightly. The shield cracked even more under the pressure of the blast. Finally, as it was on the brink of collapsing, Lin Chung looked at them. "Now."

Instantly, the shield dropped, leaving the Destroyer surprised as he stopped temporarily. The warriors struck, the Destroyer getting injured, it's leg and arm being slashed off violently, but the Destroyer wasn't about to get defeated by several demigods or mortals. He whipped his arm out, sending most of the squads to Thalia's pine, where they crashed unceremoniously.

Lin Chung, the only one of them who didn't get caught in that, winced, before he and the other demigods flinched again as more demigods were sent back. However, the technique the Romans taught the Greeks worked on Clarisse's command. "Lock shields!" The shields tightened together.

The Destroyer growled, before sending a large earthquake underneath them unexpectedly. Despite their efforts, Nico and Percy could only make the earthquake gentle again. Growling under his breath, Lin Chung's eyes glowed purple before the earthquake subsided.

The two major demigods stopped for a while, while the ones left watched the Destroyer as he stalked them. Lin Chung frowned to himself. _Why isn't he attacking us? _He once again leaped away before wincing as some other demigods were sent flying particularly hard into a cabin.

Twin Masters was behind, smirking as he absorbed the chaotic energy. The Destroyer slowly stalked them once more, Lin Chung sending a blast to him, directing the Destroyer's attention to the harmonic energy user as he ducked a blow, before twisting around and slashing the surprised Destroyer. The answer hit Lin Chung. _He wants to set an example. He wants the gods to realise what will happen when they interfere._ He turned to Twin Masters. _And causing chaos will help Twin Masters. _

He ducked another blow from the Destroyer, before stabbing him in the other leg. Unfortunately, it did little to the Destroyer, who only growled, irritated, before grabbing the weapon and wrenching it out of Lin Chung's hands. Lin Chung growled under his breath, cursing himself at how he had forgotten how important it was to not let your opponent get your weapon.

He ducked another blow, before dodging another bow. He was forced to be put on the defensive as the Destroyer set upon a series of rapid movements, making him dodge and duck, unable to land a single blow. The demigods were trying (and failing), to land a blow on the Destroyer as well. He growled with annoyance, before leaping over the Destroyer, landing neatly on his feet, before sweeping the Destroyer's legs from under him.

The Destroyer tumbled down, with Lin Chung grabbing a bow from a fallen Apollo camper, using it to shoot the Destroyer in the eye. The Destroyer roared in outrage, before a flashback came to him.

_He was in another room, the gods all crumpled around, blocked by a strong shield. He felt a strong sense of worry as he looked at Eagle, looking younger than she did now_. The Destroyer was now charging at him, eyes red. His eyes widened as he returned back to the real world, and catapulted himself over the Destroyer as another vision came to him.

_The Destroyer was charging him once again, more weary, before he shot an arrow, not having any control over his actions. The arrow landed somewhere beside the Destroyer's eyes, near his ear, and the Destroyer slowed down. Another arrow was shot into his side, where he collapsed_. The vision ended quickly as well.

Lin Chung gasped, his eyes wide, before he saw the Destroyer charging him. He launched an arrow, before shooting it where he had seen before: The place near his eye and ear. The Destroyer slowed down, but Lin Chung continued on, firing another arrow into his side, where the Destroyer collapsed. Twin Masters roared in outrage, before firing a blast at Lin Chung, who had no time to stop it, and crashed painfully into a cabin.

His eyes widened in pain, before his body fell limp. By now, Twin Masters was gone, knowing that he had to fix the Destroyer, and the gods were finally allowed in. The barrier that had prevented the gods from entering broke. The gods ran to their children, checking them over, before turning to the Chinese gods. Lëi frowned. "The Destroyer."

Zeus turned to him, eyes wide. "The bane of the Chinese gods?" Eagle nodded, distracted as she became lost in memories. Zhu Rong sighed.

"The only thing that can destroy us." By now, most of the senior counsellors had recovered, and were joining the gods in their discussion. Percy frowned.

"Wait. Wasn't it destroyed by Hawk?" The gods nodded. "Then it can only be destroyed by Hawk." The gods nodded once more. Percy frowned again. "How are we going to defeat it?"

The gods shrugged, helpless to reply as the campers picked themselves up, returning to fix their cabins. Artemis growled in outrage at being unable to help her hunters earlier on, and went to check up on them.

* * *

"What tale should I tell today? Another Chinese tale?" Chiron asked the campers, to which Lupa nodded. Chiron frowned slightly, wondering what he could tell them, until someone answered him.

"Tell them of the tale of the forgotten clone." Chiron turned to Lin Chung, his head tilted, before he shook his head apologetically.

"Then I am afraid you will have to tell the tale. I am not familiar with that one."

Lin Chung nodded, with everyone's attention on him. Even the squads turned, having never heard this one before. "Back then, there was a man. A powerful one, and a great ally to Twin Masters. He was trained to oppose Hawk, but, as soon as the Destroyer was created, Aiden, before his powers wore down, immediately hunted the man down, killing him without a second thought."

The campers shivered slightly, but he went on. "He was furious when Hawk managed to kill the Destroyer, though pleased at his death. However, he had kept a single strand of the man's, Rin's, essence. It had everything about the man in it. After going into hiding when the Destroyer started destroying the gods' domains, he used his magic to start creating clones, using the essence as a sort of base. However, there were lots that went terribly. They were crippled, disfigured, or lacking something that made them whole. Twin Masters was furious once again, but his anger subsided when he managed to create 5 perfect clones.

"He then destroyed all of the other clones. However, this got him thinking. The essence could be hosted using _one_ of the clones, but, as the clones were already considered too old, or too disobedient, he created a new clone, one which would be put with the power instantly. Immediately, he continued on, day and night, trying to create the perfect clone, which he eventually succeeded in. The clone was infused with the power, before he was sent to the 5 other clones. The clone was literally the combination of all of the 5.

"They instantly became brothers, doing everything together. They learned together, trained together, did everything together. They mastered their powers soon enough, before Twin Masters decided that only one clone was necessary. He held a competition, where the winning clone would host his essence. He had no doubt that the last clone, who was born at the moment of Hawk's death, would be useful, but if there were more people skilled than him, he would choose the person and brainwash him.

"The brothers were frightened. They were now caring, supporting what the Chinese gods' did, though they slightly disapproved of what the Olympians did. Worried for their youngest, they told him to win the competition and escape after being infused with some of Twin Masters' powers to ensure his safety. He was pained to kill his brothers, but did it. One brother was known for his strength. Another was known for his speed, the third one for his archery skills.

"The fourth was known for his slyness, while the fifth, who was a good swordsman, was also smart. However, the youngest was the mix of them all. He was known as sly, using his quick thinking to get out of dangerous situations. He was a passably skilled swordsman, fast enough to outwit most of his brothers, and was possibly the best at archery out of all of them. After he won and Twin Masters had done the ritual, he escaped. He had promised to see all he could, and return to the dead to tell his brothers what he had seen.

"Twin Masters was angry, but he sent a demon after the boy, who was now only 6 years of age. The boy was kept in a hut with the demon. The demon hunted animal kings and queens, selling them off to the highest bidder. Of course, the boy hated it, but wasn't allowed to say so. One day, when the demon was out, the boy released all of the captured animal kings and queens, who escaped back to their kingdoms. The demon was furious when he returned, but the boy had expertly escaped his grasp.

"The boy headed to the forests, where he was found by the Panther King and Queen, some of the many animal kings and queens he had freed. Pitying the boy, they agreed to raise him. This, along with his powers and previous known skills, made him a formidable opponent. Soon, however, he left once again, having had Twin Masters send demons after him. The panthers went into hiding. The boy went to the hawks, who gladly taught the young boy.

"The boy grew, his senses sharp, before he was forced down into the water, where he befriended the sharks easily. This was the confusing bit, but no one minded. How did the boy gain the trust of the three animal kingdoms so easily? It was not known. Finally, the boy left to join a force, one which ensured peace. He stayed there until it disbanded, before living his life. It was said that people sometimes saw him, but he kept hidden for the most.

"It is also said that he is alive today."

"Alive…today?" Percy cocked his head to the side.

Lin Chung nodded. "He was alive today. He had aged until the age of 17, which was the age which Rin had died in. By now, his appearance had changed so much that even the gods couldn't tell the difference. The boy was said to be hiding from the gods, until the day when he would return to his brothers: The day when Hawk would return. So, patiently, he waited for 3,000 years, seeing people age and die."

"Where is he now?" Connor Stoll asked in a whisper, as most of the campers nodded. The tale was fascinating, something that not even Chiron himself could weave up.

Lin Chung frowned. "It is said that, during the attack of the Hidden Kingdom and the old Emperor, he escaped, in hiding. It was only as the East Citadel was taken over did Twin Masters finally feel the clone's presence. However, he said nothing of it."

"Why not?"

"It is not known." The way that he said it made them stop asking him.

* * *

Night had fallen, and shadows covered everywhere. The pale moon's light shone through the window, lighting the room dully. A figure was sleeping, his eyes, though, narrowed.

A man appeared, morphing out of the shadows, his yellow eyes glinting as they scanned the room. They fell on the sleeping person, before he growled, and walked forward, looking at the figure.

He waved his hand, and a shadow surrounded the boy, before he himself vanished.

* * *

The next morning, Percy came running down to breakfast from the forests. "Lin Chung is gone."


	6. Aiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 5:

Lin Chung growled as his eyes scanned the person in front of himself as his eyes grew accosted with the darkness. He was in shackles, a metal collar snapped tight around his neck. He was chained to the wall, looking down at the tall dark figure. The room was, overall, empty, and the metal door clanged shut as the figure waved his hand. As he struggled, he stopped, eyes widening as electricity came from the collar. He froze, growling at the person.

The person stepped forward. His skin was incredibly pale, his eyes yellow, and glinting with malice. He was walking forward calmly, his long black hair tied back. He smirked at the still boy, who growled at him. "Aiden. God of Dark. What do you want?"

Aiden smirked again. "What you can give me." Lin Chung stayed silent. "Tell me. What do you know of Hawk?"

Lin Chung frowned. "He was the Protector and Creator of mortals, and the Mortal World. You disgrace him by joining Twin Masters." Aiden's head snapped to Lin Chung, before he plunged a dagger into his shoulder unexpectedly.

Lin Chung gasped sharply, the dagger stuck in his shoulder. Aiden looked forward, his eyes murderous. "Don't you dare think I will betray him. He was my brother!"

"Then why do you join the one who killed him?" Aiden growled.

"He promised me information on Hawk. Something to retrieve him."

"And you believed him? You are colder than the mortals portray you." Aiden growled again. The mortal wasn't making it any easier to interrogate, especially with his sharp tongue. Turning around, he paced quickly, frustrated, before he stopped suddenly, turning to Lin Chung. Several dark shadows came prowling to him.

Lin Chung displayed no fear, only looking at the shadows. The shadows stalked him, their eyes glinting with malice like their master. Aiden turned around, not noticing the boy's briefly changing eyes, before Lin Chung called out after him. "And what will Hawk do when he realises that you did this?"

Aiden froze temporarily, but continued on, ignoring the question, before he smirked, hearing the sharp snap of the whips, and the metal clang of the blades.

* * *

It had nearly been a week. A week since Lin Chung vanished. A week since the Chinese gods' domains were being destroyed. The meeting was tense, especially since most of the gods were missing. It had been nearly a week since Lin Chung went missing. The gods and demigods were worried at the supposed feared god pacing around anxiously, his brow creased with worry. "Um, Lord Lëi?"

Lëi turned to Apollo. "This is not good. The Destroyer has struck quickly. He does not want anything to happen. He is not taking any chances. He has struck most of us down."

"And you?"

Eagle shook her head, helping her father out. "No, Apollo. Wong Tai Sin, Guan Yu, Erlang Shen, Chi You, all of the others are now being weakened as their domains are being destroyed. Their 'home-ground' is being obliterated as we speak now. Zhu Rong, my father, Bao Qing Tian, Re and I are not affected yet, but, when our domains are struck, we will weaken."

"Then why don't you get Hawk back?" Hades asked, head tilted, remembering the whole reason the group that was currently sitting silent in the room were sent here. His mind briefly wandered to the grey haired boy, who looked too familiar. Yet, he couldn't put a finger on it.

Zhu Rong sighed. "No. We have searched the realm of the faded. He is not there for some reason. Unless he is there, we cannot search for him, and the one god who had a chance of searching the Underworld is not on our side."

"Aiden?" Nico questioned. "I thought that he was looking for Hawk."

Eagle nodded. "Yes, but he is now in league with Twin Masters. The only thing that would make him choose Twin Masters over us...We think that Twin Masters offered him something that could revive Hawk. That is the only thing that will make him join."

"Then what can we do?" Kowloon asked, worried.

Zhu Rong studied him. "Twin Masters was a strong enemy, yet weak as well. Your friend has defeated him, with your help." The squads nodded, while the demigods and gods looked confused. "He could have defeated Twin Masters single-handedly, but he chose not to accept the power."

"Wait, do you're saying that he could defeat Twin Masters alone but he chose not to? Why not?"

"Because the power can consume. They can take over a person's personality, and strike through the host of the power. The last time it had happened, it had taken nearly all of the gods to put a stop to the person. He possesses quite a lot of power for a mortal."

Lëi tilted his head at his son-in-law. "And, what are you heading at?"

Zhu Rong looked up. "Father, this is only a theory, but Eagle and I were thinking. We have not seen such power since back then, and it was because of the great power, the complete opposite of Hawk's power." Lëi nodded. "And, this human possesses Harmonic energy, something rare amongst mortals. Chaotic energy is more common. What if, what if, somehow, Hawk had blessed him?"

Lëi stood still. "It is possible." He said at last. "But we do not know how."

Eagle laughed lightly. "And he is known for having odd ways of working. Maybe they are right, father. Maybe, somehow, we _can_ retrieve Hawk. Him summoning Lin Chung could be a hint to helping us."

Lëi sighed, looking out of the window, where the sun was shining brightly. "Then we must get him. He must be in Aiden's domain. It is one of the only ones still intact. Eagle, go with a group of 5. Find him, and bring him back here."


	7. Rescue…and Hawk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 6:

Eagle looked beside the ones who were currently sitting quietly beside her. They were at a cafe, having some lunch. She turned to them, tilting her head. "What bothers you?"

Percy looked up, eyes dull. "What happens if we fail? What happens if Hawk doesn't come back?" Eagle shook her head.

"No. I know Hawk. He will come."

"Yes, but what happens if we fail?"

Eagle sighed, smiling slightly wistfully. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Nico tilted his head. "Huh?"

Eagle laughed. "That was Hawk's favourite quote. You should follow it. We should not worry about what will happen in the future, or in the past and forget to live our lives to the fullest, but, instead, we should worry about what we do _now_." She smiled at the group. "We'll go off in about an hour."

* * *

Aiden scowled, listening to the silent sharp snaps of the whips. Already it had been a week, and he still hadn't gotten anything out of the mortal. A tear leaked out of his eye at the thought of his younger brother. No. He shook his head. _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_. He smiled. That was always Hawk's favourite quote.

He looked out of the window, before walking into the room, composing himself. The mortal stood there, his eyes dulled, but they focused when he walked in. The shadows stopped, retreating at their master.

The boy was looking weak. He was thin and pale from malnutrition, and his whole body was covered with cuts and slashes of some kind, some of them still bleeding from the recent whipping. His clothes were tattered and torn, and his neck was surrounded by a sort of darker colour, giving the sign that he had been electrocuted before.

Aiden approached the mortal, who looked up weakly. "So, have you decided yet?" The mortal looked up, his expression hardened.

"Why?"

Aiden stopped, surprised. "Why?" He echoed.

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "Why are you doing this? Do you think Hawk would return and like to see you joining the one who created the weapon which harmed all of you, and killed him?"

Aiden hesitated, before looking at him cautiously. He frowned. He was _still_ not going to get anything out of him. _Yet_. He walked out, but stopped. "Aiden…_please_."

* * *

Eagle rushed down the dark corridor, easily tearing apart any shadow that came at her. The mortals were behind her, swinging their weapons around, and either slicing the shadows or causing them to attack one another.

She soon realised a pattern. Some places, the shadows allowed them to run to. Others were protected heavily. She smiled grimly to herself. They just had to go in the direction the shadows didn't want them to go.

As she ran, the others followed behind her, covering for her as the shadows suddenly stopped, retreating back into the dark. The demigods and single mortal still had their guard up, until she forced the door open.

Aiden was kneeling in the corner, his face haunted. It was easy to tell, for her, since she grew up beside him, and he looked absolutely shell-shocked. The only time she had seen him like this was during Hawk's death.

Aiden turned around, hearing Eagle come by. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her brother, and she pulled out her blade, ready to fight, when he surprised her. "Go on. Take him."

Eagle looked stunned, slowly picking the boy up. She looked at Aiden, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes glassy. She left the room, immediately transporting her and the group back to camp as she suddenly felt the barrier preventing anyone from getting in and out drop.

* * *

Lin Chung looked down, as Zhu Rong healed his body, but only partially. Some of the damage will be too deep to heal. He then turned, tilting his head at the dark haired boy that also stood there. "Why?"

The boy sighed, already understanding the question. "Because you were _made_ for it. You were made to host _him_." Lin Chung bitterly nodded, understanding the brief words while looking down as Eagle spoke with Zhu Rong.

"Nothing else?"

The boy sighed, his coppery tanned skin making him look more like a Native American. "Because you went to my favoured animals. You befriended them, you learned under them, the one thing that kept you alive in the fight. The Destroyer was not used to my style of fighting, and, so, he was not used to yours."

"But why now?"

"If Twin Masters can get enough power to summon the Destroyer once again, it is serious. I have to help."

Lin Chung looked at the unblinking eyes of the boy, before sighing, looking down. "Very well, Hawk."


	8. Aiden Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Aiden frowned, standing up eventually. Help the people. The thought had suddenly flitted into his head. Help them, and honour his dead brother. Taking a deep breath, he summoned one of his shadows, telling it carefully. "Tell Twin Masters that our alliance is at an end."

He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened.

_"Aiden, please." _

_Aiden froze. _

_The voice...no. No. He turned around. The mortal's dark eyes were now replaced with amber eyes that had no pupils nor irises which glowed in the dark. "Hawk." He whispered. His brother seemed to looked at him, concerned, as his head tilted. _

_Aiden immediately ran forward hesitantly, before he sliced the chains off. Gasping as the chains that held him in place were broken, the boy collapsed. Aiden hurried over to his younger brother, who was currently in another's body. "You-You," Aiden couldn't speak properly. "You, you had a host? But, how? You died." He choked out. _

_Hawk seemed to smile. "Yes. He was made for it."_

_Aiden looked confused. "Made for it?"_

_"You know the spell, Aiden. You were the one who taught it to me."_

_Aiden froze. "The reincarnation spell." He glanced down at his brother. "Oh, heavens, I'm so sorry, Hawk, please." Hawk smiled again, though it looked slightly pained now. _

_"All was forgiven a long time ago." Suddenly, he heard a crashing outside, and turned around. When he turned back, the mortal was unconscious, his eyes dark once again, before they closed. _

* * *

Eagle sighed, looking at the expectant faces of them all. This was not going to be easy. She hesitated, before speaking the last bit of the story that the mortals had told for her back in the Olympians' council room. Now, they were in their own Council room, with only the Chinese gods present. "I think that there is something off with Aiden." She looked around at the curious faces of the council.

Unlike the Olympians' council, who is ruled by the most powerful and their positions, and they had many positions, the Chinese gods' council only had 12 members. Well, she cringed inwardly. Before his…death, 14. Before he died, Hawk was one of the council, and was favoured by all. Aiden was originally a member of the Council as well, though he had left at Hawk's…death.

"What is wrong with Aiden?" Lëi asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Eagle sighed. "He seemed so...dead. As if he had done something wrong. I haven't seen him like that since, since Hawk's death."

Zhu Rong frowned. "You think that the matter has something to do with Hawk? He will be used to failure, but I will agree that it is indeed odd. Twin Masters is still partnered with Aiden."

"Not any more." A voice interrupted them, and they turned to Erlang Shen. She was tilting her head, as if listening to something. "Aiden has just broken off the alliance with Twin Masters, and is now going to stay neutral in the war. And..." She froze in shock. "I think he has just started helping minor Greek and Roman gods and goddesses."

"Wait...what?" This chorus echoed around the room.

Erlang Shen nodded confidently now. "He is now currently aiding them, hiding them in his domains as Twin Masters tries to catch them to lure the Olympians out, and, in turn, lure us out." She smiled suddenly. "Just like Hawk."

Lëi frowned. "Why is he doing this? It seems so...sudden." They shrugged, until Eagle spoke up.

"I think that it has something to do with the mortal: Lin Chung. We have tried healing him, and his physical body is fine, but his mind...he is subconscious, and is stuck in a coma for some reason we cannot see. His mind is currently unstable, because of some sort of power."

Lëi sighed. "Well, that is one source as to why Aiden was like that down." Suddenly, an Iris Message appeared, and Hestia's worried face came out. She bowed low.

"I am sorry for disturbing, Lëi, but I am afraid that Twin Masters is requesting your presence."

"Our presence?" Lëi asked, worried.

Hestia nodded. "He has Aiden."

* * *

"So, gods, will you rescue him?" Twin Masters' tone was taunting as he revealed the brother being tied to the corner, looking furious. "The brother whom Hawk was so close to?" Eagle growled under her breath, and Zhu Rong put out a hand to stop her, but she stormed right up to the message.

"Listen here. I don't care who you are, what you're doing! We don't need him. Burn him for all you care!" She shrieked at the message. The gods smirked as they saw Twin Masters back away slightly, before he smirked. Aiden looked downcast yet furious, but he nodded, looking at Twin Masters.

"Your choice." With that, the message faded. Eagle sat down, leaning into Zhu Rong, who comforted his wife. She ran a hand down her face, before she straightened up. The rest of the Chinese gods followed shortly, with Hestia also doing so.

The aura was familiar. Most of the Olympian gods wouldn't remember it, but Hestia could sense it. The other gods were too foolish to realise it. The children of the gods didn't recognise it at all, and they looked questioningly at the gods, since they were too young when Hawk visited them. Well, Artemis narrowed her eyes at the aura of the one male that dared argue openly with her.

However, she stopped, cowering at the glares from all of the Chinese gods, and Hestia.

"I haven't felt this presence since...since..." Eagle breathed out. "Hawk."

Immediately a spirit appeared, one that looked like he was a Native American. Chiron and the campers backed away slightly, but stopped, upon seeing the looks of joy on the Chinese gods' faces, while Hestia smiled brightly. The boy had copper tanned skin, and bright amber eyes that had no pupils or irises. His black hair was cut swiftly to the nape of his neck, and he looked around the age of 18. For some reason, his pointed ears, nose, eyes and sharp white teeth made him look more animal-like than human.

The spirit looked desperate, its figure fading and appearing quickly. "Please, listen!"

Zhu Rong gasped, finally accepting the spirit. "Hawk!"

Hawk smiled briefly at him, before his expression turned desperate again. "Listen, I don't have much time. This is all the time I'm going to get from my host!"

"Host?" Hestia questioned, but he ignored her.

"Get Aiden! Please!"

"But, he'll betray us!"

"He won't! Please!" Hawk pleaded them, before his eyes widened, and he vanished. Lëi stood up, and Eagle looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hawk don't do anything without reason. And he contacted us so that we can rescue Aiden. And we will."

"B-But-" Wong Tai Sin was cut off, rather violently.

Lëi was glaring at her. "You think we should doubt Hawk?" Wordlessly, Wong Tai Sin shook her head. The other gods quietened, seeing no changing the Head of the Chinese gods' mind.

"Very well. We will go. Zhu Rong, Eagle, chose some companions of your pick. You leave at dawn."


	9. Aiden Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 8:

It was a tired group that set off the next morning. Eagle led them nearly confidently, before she stopped at a bus stop. They boarded the bus, which took them to a train station.

At the train station, they got off, where they stood around, waiting for something. Percy turned to the group. Kowloon and Jumpy were chosen, along with him, Jason, and Nico. "What are we waiting for?"

Zhu Rong was looking up. "Noon." As the sun reached it's highest peak, they vanished in flames, appearing outside a deserted looking mansion in the middle of Central Park. It had a strict: Private Property on it, so, people backed away from it.

Eagle led them forward, before stopping. She looked up, her eyes glowing blue, before she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Aiden looked up, his face of horror. They had come for him. No! They were supposed to stay! Stay and keep Hawk's host safe! Why did they come?!

He growled at his shackles, looking around. There was a faint shadow there. A faint one. Could he get to it? He struggled, trying to inch his way closer. The shackles were killing him, but he continued on, moving forward. So close.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. His eyes widened, and he stretched out in desperation. As if someone had loosened the chains on his feet only slightly, he reached the shadows, which slashed the chains open. He grinned. Twin Masters was always too overconfident and lazy. Closing his eyes, he vanished in shadows, watching who came in.

* * *

Nico shadowtravelled in through the door, before he felt someone cover his mouth, and a cold blade being placed at his throat. He tried to pull out his sword, before the hand released him, and the blade dropped. "Son of Hades! What are you doing here?" He turned, to see a pretty scary looking person.

The person's eyes were wide. "Where are the others?"

"Holding the monsters off. We are outside." The person, whom Nico presumed was Aiden, followed him out of the cell. Somehow, he knew he could trust the guy.

Zhu Rong and Eagle were fighting side by side, while Percy single-handedly took on most of the monsters himself. Seeing Nico with the prisoner, Eagle clapped her hands, and they vanished.

They appeared in a sort of Underworld, though it was more scarier. Aiden turned to his sister and brother pleadingly, but they only turned away, looking at the group. "Let's go."

"No! Eagle! Hawk! You don't understand! He's not dead! He's _not dead!_" But the final words fell upon deaf ears, as they had already vanished.

* * *

Erlang Shen looked around, before going to the stack in the corner. Lin Chung fascinated her. He seemed to hold lots of power, yet something was enhancing them, possibly also dulling them. She could feel it.

She entered the forbidden corner of the library, before looking through some old books at the time of Hawk's death. They hadn't been seen. They were sort of like newspapers for the Chinese gods, but the Chinese gods had abandoned them temporarily on the impact of Hawk's death. As she flipped through one, her eyes widened, and the flipping became more rapid.

Her eyes widened even more, before she stopped, slamming the book shut and flinging it in the corner in a sort of panic. She breathed heavily, before slowly approaching the book again, and opening it. The lines of text. She skimmed through it, before she came to a decision. They needed to know about this. Nodding to herself, she took off.

* * *

Eagle was surprised when Erlang Shen decided to call a meeting of the Chinese gods. She sat down in her seat, before Erlang Shen rushed in. Eagle looked on in surprise. Erlang Shen always walked.

Erlang Shen slammed a book down on a table that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, and flipped open to a page, looking up. "Tell me, what do any of you know about Lin Chung's past?"

Everyone turned to Re, who shrugged. "I don't know. Some people said that he was at Big Green from birth, others said he joined a few years after he turned 8. Why?"

Erlang Shen looked at them. "I found out more about him." Without letting anyone interrupt her, she immediately continued. "Alright. As you remember, Rin was a good ally and friend of Twin Masters, and was planning to host his soul. He was mortal, you see, and it was easy for him to change. However, after Twin Masters' temporary fall, Aiden hunted Rin down himself, and killed him." Everyone nodded slowly. "But, Twin Masters had collected some DNA of Rin, and created duplicates. Duplicates of Rin, whom were trained from creation until one of them could become the perfect host for him."

Zhu Rong growled. "We are well aware of that, Erlang Shen. The mortal told us the story: The forgotten clone. Get to the point." Erlang Shen glared at him, before huffing and continuing.

"The clone soon wanted to help in this rebelling war against the rule of the gods. He picked the side of the gods, feeling as if Hawk himself had helped him to escape the cruel torment of the devil. He joined a force, one which soon grew and expanded. It still exists today. The clone grew, until he reached the age of Rin when he died: 17. He forever stayed that age.

"However, his appearance changed. To Mortals, the features would be easily recognised, but the different colours of the skin, eyes, and hair changed the look completely, and kept the clone hidden for long enough. The clone, however, felt like something was wrong, and soon outlived those whom he befriended. After learning the truth about himself, he kept to himself, rarely talking to anyone. He is still part of the force. He was at first close to himself, cold to everyone else."

Erlang Shen finished, breathing heavily. Eagle looked at her best friend, before speaking softly. "Erlang Shen? Are you alright? What is the force?"

"Lin Chung was cold to them when they first came until a mission let him warm up to them."

Sie snapped his fingers. "Big Green?"

Erlang Shen nodded excitedly. "Yes! Can you guess who the clone is?"

Eagle inhaled sharply. "Lin Chung." Erlang Shen nodded excitedly.

"Yes! He's a clone of Rin! Now," Erlang Shen flipped open the book. "Listen, I think that Hawk was reincarnated! Aiden taught him the spell! It makes sense! We didn't see the book, and it told us everything!"

"Erlang Shen, whoa. Calm down." Zhu Rong slowly sat her down. "Calm."

Erlang Shen nodded. "I think that Hawk needed to find a host. One that is consistent, one that will survive to this day. Lin Chung was 'created' directly at the moment of Hawk's death. There was a record of the clones. I think that Lin Chung is hosting Hawk! That is how Hawk came to us!"

Erlang Shen beamed. Lëi sighed. "Ok. Ok. Slow down. Listen. Erlang Shen, are you sure?" Erlang Shen nodded excitedly. Lëi sighed again. "Ok. For now, none of this goes out of this meeting. Is that understood?"

"Why?!" Erlang Shen demanded. "Can we not trust our new allies with this knowledge?"

Lëi sighed. "Rin was an ally of Twin Masters. Twin Masters could try and use Lin Chung somehow to his advantage. You forget. He is still under Twin Masters' control. If he was chosen, then he would be holding some of Twin Masters' essence. If he dies, Twin Masters would be temporarily subdued, but we cannot kill a nearly innocent person. If Twin Masters dies, the clone will die." He looked around. "Anything we discussed does not escape this room, understood?" His voice echoed around.

Everyone nodded, not going to argue. "Yes."


	10. Clone of Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 9:

It was with surprise that another meeting was called between the Olympian gods and the Chinese gods. Most of the Chinese gods, by now, looked weak, with only Zhu Rong, Eagle and Lëi still fine. Hestia rushed forward as the gods appeared in the council room, and most looked like they were about to collapse on moment's notice.

She immediately summoned a series of seats and sofas with cushions, with most of the Chinese gods smiling thankfully at her. She grinned back warmly, but soon turned worried at the expression on Lëi's face. "What happened?"

But it was Zhu Rong who answered for his father-in-law. "The domains of most of the gods. They were wiped out. The different domains that we were posted to when we first became gods…they're being destroyed. The Heavens…it is still alive and well, but we cannot hide forever. Hades frowned, remembering one god. "What about Aiden?"

Eagle shook her head stubbornly. "We're not going there." Mei sighed.

"And, you forget. Your minor gods are now targets. Aiden is shielding them. We cannot hope or wish for more than this from Aiden."

"That is why we need help." Lëi fixed his wise gaze on Zeus, who nodded slowly, looking at the other Olympians, who were also cautiously (In Ares' case, grudgingly) nodding.

Hestia frowned. "But how is he taking you out so fast? He took longer back then, if you were right." Zhu Rong sighed.

"No, we were mistaken. The Destroyer was relishing in our hopelessness. But, now, he had learnt his lesson. Even now, they know that one mortal, one who is allowed to interfere where we cannot, can stop them, or slow them down until Hawk somehow comes back. For now, he is not taking any chances."

"Comes back?" Hestia echoed. "You mean he will return?"

Zhu Rong nodded. "Yes. But, for now, we have to try and survive without him. So, will you help us?" Zeus looked at the Chinese gods, before Hades straightened up, stiffening while he frowned, his eyes widening in alarm. He looked at his hand, where he had conjured up a shadow.

The shadow was solid for about several milliseconds, until it slowly started fading, until it disappeared. Lëi sighed. "It seems as if our worst fears were confirmed." Poseidon was the next one to react, freezing in shock, before trying to use some of his water powers, only to fail considerably. "The Destroyer is becoming smarter. He is hunting down the Olympian gods."

Lëi frowned once again, as more of the gods and goddesses cringed or winced, before their domains were destroyed, and they were crippled. However, Hestia still stayed strong, seeing how her 'domain' were the home, hope and hearth, something that the Destroyer could not hope to destroy.

Zhu Rong winced, before he nearly collapsed, still being supported by Eagle. Eagle looked up in desperation. "We need to retreat elsewhere." Erlang Shen stood up, if a little shakily.

"Why not the Hidden Kingdom? If we can get to the Hidden Kingdom, the one place left on Earth which is still slightly under Hawk's care, we will be safe." Eagle nodded, which led to the other gods and goddesses nodding as well, before they transported to Camp Olympus, thanks to Lëi.

The demigods were in the middle of having lunch when the gods came down from Olympus. They stopped instantly, seeing the gods. It was odd seeing all of them here at once, and the panic on their faces didn't exactly help them.

Chiron galloped to them, his forehead creased with worry. "What is going on?" He looked at the now weak gods.

Zhu Rong sighed. "To put it in short, our domains are nearly completely destroyed, except for Eagle's, Lëi's and Hestia's. We are bringing Camp Olympus with us to where we are retreating."

"Where to?" Percy asked. Eagle sighed.

"We are going back to the Hidden Kingdom, one of the lasting places on Earth that still has Hawk's faint protection on it. It is better than nothing."

"We're going home?" Mighty Ray asked, head tilted. Eagle nodded determinedly.

"However, we have to hide, including Big Green. The East Citadel is already hidden, since it was the protection place of the Emperor, even back then in the days which Hawk ruled over." Her face clouded with pain at the temporary memory, before it changed again. "We are going to 3 places."

"Where?" Annabeth demanded. Lëi sighed.

"We are going to the 3 places which are under the most protection: Hawk's favoured animals."

Poseidon froze. "Wait. You mean the three animals? Hawks, panthers and sharks? How can we hide with sharks?"

"Oh, the sharks that are with Big Green?" Kowloon asked, surprised. Eagle nodded.

"You are friends with them…that is a good thing. Poseidon can create support. In the Hidden Kingdom, your powers should increase, if only slightly. We shall send most of the Camp to the panthers, and the remaining go with the Hawks. We have to split into groups." Nodding, faces worried at the upcoming battle, the campers divided themselves.

* * *

It was at midday that the attack started, rather unexpectedly. The demigods scrambled to get ready for battle, eyeing Twin Masters carefully as the 2 remaining Chinese gods stood in front of them. "What do you want, Twin Masters?" Lëi asked wearily.

Twin Masters grinned, saying nothing in reply. "Are you not going to fight, Twin Masters? Cower away like the coward you are?" Eagle demanded. The evil Chaotic energy user grinned evilly, before flicking his wrist.

"Oh, you're right. I won't be fighting. I'll be sending someone in my place." Immediately, someone joined him. A human.

The camp tightened their grip on their weapons. "Lin Chung?" Chiron questioned the mortal, who looked up suddenly. His eyes, unlike the normal dark colour they were, were now a scarlet shade of red, growing shorter. He smirked evilly, his whole appearance changing before the campers' wide eyes. His skin paled drastically, his hair darkening into black, with red highlights.

His appearance grew taller, thinner, and bonier. The campers began to back away, though the Roman campers stayed. Eagle inhaled sharply. "Rin." Said man, or so, she thought, smirked at her, until realisation hit her. His clone.

The clone took his time, walking forward. When he was within hitting distance, Eagle lunged out, only for Rin to dodge. She then rolled onto the ground, before landing on her feet, and trying to sweep the clone's legs from under him, only for him to leap up, and kick her hard, so that she banged into a tree. However, she could feel that the blow wasn't particularly hard.

Lëi was up next, being more careful with the clone this time. This resulted in a series of dizzying moves, which both were skilled in. However, eventually, Lëi made a mistake, and allowed the clone to kick him, sending him flying into a cabin. The campers backed away now, watching the clone carefully, who appeared to be musing something.

Percy stepped forward, before swinging his sword experimentally at the clone, who immediately ducked, before drawing a blade of his own, and retuning the blow. This went on for some time, until the clone was now holding a dagger, ready to plunge it into Percy, before a blast from behind caused him to smash into a boulder, his bones cracking from breaking, before his hair lengthened once again, fading to grey.

His skin became darker, and his eyes, before they closed, turned back to the dark colour they were.

Aiden stood from where he had struck, before snarling at Twin Masters. "Get out of here, before I make you." Twin Masters hesitated, deciding that this was not worth it, before disappearing. Eagle watched her brother, before he hesitantly helped the fallen mortal up. The campers still didn't et their guard down, until Lëi shouted to them.

"It's over! Prepare to leave!"


	11. His Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 10:

Reyna's voice travelled over the field, the campers not moving. "Who was that? Rin?" Lëi hesitated, which Reyna took as a yes. Annabeth was the next to speak.

"Wait. But…he's a clone! A clone of Rin! The forgotten clone!"

Eagle nodded, eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem?"

"B-B-but he's evil! He'll betray us when he wakes! We should kill him!" This had the Chinese gods, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jumpy, Hestia and Hades protesting while the campers supported her decision.

Hades glared at the now cowering demigod. "How do you know that? Did you read his mind? Do you have any proof?!" He demanded.

Annabeth timidly shook her head, the campers, who had supported her now keeping silent as Hestia's voice travelled over the field as well. "We will not kill an innocent man. Have you not heard the tale? He tried to help the Chinese gods, despite it being against everything that they were taught!" Her eyes flared with fire, before she vanished in flames in a huff. Hades growled, before also disappearing, but not before turning to Lëi, bowing respectfully.

"We shall see you later on, when we are ready to go." Lëi nodded, frowning, before Hades vanished. Lëi turned to the demigods, his voice cold. Even though the mortal was born to be evil, he had done good, and he was hosting his youngest son.

"Disperse and pack! The next person I sense talking bad about him will immediately get burnt to a crisp, or left here to die, is that understood?!" The demigods nodded, before scuttling away. Jumpy stayed behind, looking after his friends sadly. Sometimes, they let their pride get the better of them.

"Why did you come back?" Percy, Nico and Thalia waited for Aiden's answer to Eagle's question. They had stated behind, Jumpy looking down.

Aiden hesitated, before answering. "This is something that the Chinese gods have never confirmed, and that you don't know. I am only here to confirm it and tell what Hawk wanted me to tell you." He hesitated again, before looking his sister in the eye. "Hawk has a host: Lin Chung."

Eagle froze. "A host? You mean that…when Hawk said something about a host, he meant Lin Chung?" The unvoiced question was detected by all of them, who now knew the truth. _He chose Lin Chung, a clone of the one who was supposed to oppose some of the gods?_ He nodded.

"What is this with hosting and all?" Percy interrupted.

Zhu Rong turned to him. "Simple. It is possible for a Chinese god to put some of his essence into a mortal, who will instantly become his host. It is also possible for a god to put _all_ of his essence into a mortal. That must've been what Hawk did, when he cast a reincarnation spell, except that he had already planned this, and had already started putting his essence into Lin Chung."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth questioned suspiciously.

Zhu Rong sighed. "For Hawk, being able to appear and keep his memories? I think that he slowly put more of his essence into Lin Chung to regain his memories when he was reincarnated." He looked at the still body of Lin Chung beside him.

"So?"

The god sighed. "Annabeth. Don't you think that Lin Chung is too much like Hawk? Remember? An excellent archer, peaceful, has a grudge with Artemis, and seems so comfortable here despite never being here before?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, head tilted.

Zhu Rong sighed again. "Hawk is the best sharpshooter of all of the gods _and_ mortals, though Artemis doesn't like to admit it. And, with being comfortable here, he _has_ to change and learn to adapt at any place here, because he is the protector of mortals. If he doesn't get used to things, then it would be a disaster."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hestia stared into the flickering and now dim flames of the hearth in Olympus, having a feeling that she would not be coming back for a long time.

She took out some long incense sticks, before waving them in a pattern, the sweet-smelling smoke filling around the hearth. She smiled, before her smile dropped. She closed her eyes, praying to a single god.

_Please, Hawk. Show us something. Help us with the Destroyer._

Hestia opened her eyes. Eagle had previously nearly collapsed, now leaving Lëi as the last active god. She sighed, before looking into the flames. Time to go.

* * *

Percy looked around. It was nice to sleep, but not so nice with dreams. However, he only saw Lin Chung, sitting beside a river. Joining him, he soaked his feet in, looking at the silent mortal, who turned to him.

"Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung turned to him, ignoring everything else. "_You must be careful, Percy. The gods are weakening."_

"I know!" Percy shouted in frustration. "I want to know how to_ stop _them!"

Lin Chung chuckled. "_You're determined, aren't you?"_ Percy frowned.

"What can you do to help us? I know you're holding his essence inside of you." Lin Chung seemed to mull this over, before looking up.

"_There is a saying about Hawk." _

"A saying?" Percy asked.

"_About his rebirth. His return. He will return._" Percy noted how Lin Chung's eyes lit up.

"He will...return? He was reincarnated, right?"

Lin Chung nodded his head. "_It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods back to glory._"

"Then why doesn't he come _now_? You_ are _hosting him."

Lin Chung looked at him carefully. "_It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return." _

"The gods?" Percy asked, confused.

Lin Chung smiled slightly. "_Yes. The gods are his brothers and sisters. They mean everything to him. They don't believe in him returning. But he'll always answer calls to him."_

Percy nodded slowly. "So, if they believe, and they pray, Hawk will..." He couldn't wrap his mind around it yet. Lin Chung nodded.

_"Yes. He will return."_

"So if the gods are all believing, he will return?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "_But there is one person you _must_ convince. One goddess in particular is stopping him."_

"_Stopping _him?"

_"His sister. Eagle."_

"Why?"

_"Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come." _

With that, the dream had faded, leaving Percy incredibly frustrated and confused. What did that mean? Hawk would return? But how?

* * *

_The campers were in good hands, _Eagle tried to convince herself. The animals were more than willing to help the Chinese gods, who were brother and sisters, or, in Lëi's case, father, to their protector.

Then why was she feeling as though something bad was happening? She rubbed her temples. The gods, along with the senior counsellors, Grover and the squads were retreating to the Heavens, anticipating the Destroyer's and Twin Masters' next move.

Lin Chung, even after the revelation, was still stuck in a coma. He hadn't recovered at all. Eagle frowned. The campers _still_ haven't accepted him, avoiding the ones who supported him (except for the Chinese gods), like a plague. But that was the least of her problems. Eventually, Hawk would reveal himself, and they would regret it, blah blah blah. But, unless they could get his host up, they would never get _Hawk_ to get up. Soon, though, they reached the Heavens, where Twin Masters was already there.

Lëi stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. By now, the early dawns of light as beginning to show, though it was still dark. The shadows grew on the walls, reflecting the gods' moods. "What do you want now, Twin Masters?"

He was grinning maniacally, especially with the Destroyer right next to him.

The gods backed up, though ready for a fight. Twin Masters grinned. "Trying to be smart and hide people away from me?"

"You'll never find them." Aphrodite shot back. Eagle groaned inwardly. He had them. She knew it. The only thing that would make him so pleased was if…there. She didn't need to say it.

Immediately, several barriers appeared, blocking them out of the room. Campers appeared in them. Eagle growled to herself. It was supposed to be impossible to recover the Destroyer. It was supposed to be impossible for Twin Masters to return.

But they were too foolish. They didn't pay attention to the Mortal World like Hawk would've. They had been too dependent on Hawk. Now, they would pay the price for it.

With a laugh, the ground rumbled from underneath them, knocking them to the barriers. They closed once again, trapping them. Eagle banged furiously on hers, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?! She needed to get out!

* * *

Percy looked around. He got grouped with the gods and senior counsellors. He frowned. This was it. He thought back to every memory he had. He had even forgotten to talk to his mother before leaving. She must be so worried. He was supposed to go home yesterday from camp.

He watched as Lëi was dragged out, his blade glinting, before he engaged the Destroyer in a fight, while he duplicated himself, trying to bring a balance as Twin Masters joined in, frustrated with his creation's failure.

Percy glanced at the battle, before turning to the gods, who were panicking. Lin Chung's words echoed in his head. "_About his rebirth. His return. He will return._"

He looked to the gods, an odd look on his face. _"It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods to glory._" Percy frowned slightly, tilting his head.

"_It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return._" His eyes widened. "_They don't believe in him returning. But he'll always answer calls to him._" He stopped. "_But there is one person you _must_ convince. One goddess in particular is stopping him._" He turned to Eagle, who was desperately trying to free herself.

"_His sister, Eagle._" He noticed the gods and senior counsellors were turning to him now, and he frowned to himself. "_Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come._"

Percy froze, before Eagle spoke softly. "Percy?" He turned to them, eyes lighting. "Percy?"

Percy looked up, his eyes bright. "He'll come back."

"Who?" Zhu Rong asked, still watching him.

Percy turned to them, reciting what Lin Chung told him. "It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods to glory. It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return. They don't believe in him returning." He paused, before continuing. "It is mentioned that one goddess in particular is stopping him. His sister, Eagle. Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come."

"Percy?" Thalia tilted her head at her cousin.

Percy's eyes were shining. "Don't you see? You can bring Hawk back."

"Impossible." Zhu Rong said, sounding pained. "He will not come." Percy growled with frustration as the others nodded. They were running out of time. Lëi was already tiring out, and Twin Masters had already destroyed the duplicate of him. Soon, the Destroyer was holding Lëi up, inspecting him, getting ready to throw him into the barrier with the rest of the gods.

"That is the problem! Hawk waits for _you_ to believe in him. You don't think he will come back! He will come back, I spoke to him! Lin Chung himself said so!" He ignored the group's gaps. "He can come back. Imagine him there. He will come back!"

Zhu Rong inhaled deeply. "He is standing there?"

Percy shook his head. "He will be. He needs to wake his host. He needs time." The gods nodded, looking at the corner, but, even after several minutes, Percy noticed nothing happening. He turned to Eagle.

"Eagle!"

The goddess turned to him, expression sad. "Yes?"

Percy sighed. "You don't believe. I understand, you do not want to get your hopes up, but you have to believe!" His voice was earnest. "Believe, Eagle! Believe." His eyes widened as Eagle was snatched away.

Eagle breathed heavily. _Believe._ She saw the spell. The dreaded spell that took away her brother. _Help. Anyone, help._ Nothing happened. The spell got ready to hit its target. _Please!_ The spell flew. It got closer and closer, until Eagle shouted. "Hawk!" Immediately, a hawk's screech came from above.

They turned, just in time to see a hawk grab Eagle and send her to the floor, turning back into a teenager. The teenager looked up, a familiar smirk on his face. His skin was slightly tanned, though not overly so. His hair was still grey, although it now reached the nape of his neck. He was holding a blade, which turned into an ivory bow.

He tilted his head, considering the scene. His pupil-less and iris-less amber eyes swept the crowd. "Well, you finally succeeded, Twin Masters. I'm surprised." Twin Masters growled, pointing to him. The Destroyer lumbered up to him, but the teenager didn't waste any time. The demigods and mortals watched with astonishment at the so-called protector of the Mortals, and was now clear onto why he was the one that was said to be the most powerful.

Immediately, he leaped over the Destroyer, notching an arrow and hitting it in a space between it's ear and it's eye. When the fearsome creation slowed down, he immediately notched another arrow, shooting the monster in the side. He shook his head to himself, sighing. _They just never learn._ He may have recreated the Destroyer, but it's weak spots were the same.

The monster growled, before Hawk thrust his hand out at the Destroyer, his eyes lighting, before the Destroyer flew backwards. Not wasting a moment, and learning from his mistake, Hawk immediately grabbed the spell, throwing it to the Destroyer, who disappeared.

He then launched himself at Twin Masters, trying to gain the upper hand. He dodged and ducked, trying to land blow after blow, but failing terribly. Sparks flew everywhere, and the gods could hardly comprehend the battle. Eventually, he had Twin Masters cornered, but, before he struck him, Twin Masters smirked. "Trying to get yourself killed?" Lin Chung hesitated, but it was all Twin Masters needed to get up, and strike back.

Everyone held their breaths. The blades clanged. Twin Masters had now reverted back into a smaller form, making it easier to attack Lin Chung. Their blades locked, each of them pushing against one another, trying to gain the upper advantage, before Hawk's eyes glowed, and Twin Masters was sent flying back. Soon enough, Hawk had Twin Masters pinned again, but Twin Masters looked up. "You wouldn't dare. You know what will happen." Hawk looked at him defiantly.

"Are you sure?" With that, the blade plunged into Twin Masters, and his essence faded, turning into dust that scattered the courtyard, with the barriers cracking, but not breaking yet. Another explosion happened, the energy spreading out, with the two people separating.


	12. Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 11:

_Another explosion happened, the energy spreading out, with the two people separating._

As the explosion cleared, two people were now separated. One of them lay on the floor, suffering as his skin turned a deathly pale white. His hair darkened and thinned considerably. His skin then proceeded to turn black, slowly, from the tips of his body, the veins on his skin showing evidently. His eyes turned pitch black, and his figure thinned. His back arched in pain yet nothing could be done to save him.

"Help him!" Percy turned to Hawk, who shook his head. The campers backed away slightly upon seeing Lin Chung in this state. Their hatred was still there, but they didn't dare do anything to the young god's host, in case they angered him. However, unknown to them, Hawk was already furious with them.

"I cannot, Perseus. It is too far."

"Why not?" Artemis demanded rudely. Her anger was evident as she realised that he was the young one who had humiliated her and her hunters before.

Hawk narrowed his eyes at her. "He was born as a clone to one of the worst enemies of the Chinese gods, who tried to prevent the Olympians from rising. Lin Chung was made at the time of my 'death', and, so, I chose him as my host. Unfortunately, Twin Masters did as well. Lin Chung escaped, and has been living like this ever since. If Twin Masters died, he would die with him."

"He's a clone of the one that tried to stop our parents?" Annabeth demanded.

Hawk nodded sadly. "Yes." He looked at the still suffering mortal, pulling out a dagger.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill him! He's evil, remember?" Hawk's head snapped to the daughter of Athena, who was immediately cheered on by her campers. Nico, Jumpy, the Chinese gods, Hestia, Hades and Percy were now the only ones who still disagreed, and argued with the campers.

Hawk frowned, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, before a hand grasped his arm. He looked down at pitch black eyes. "Please." Lin Chung rasped out, his voice cracking. "We agreed." Hawk hesitantly nodded, remembering their agreement, before he sighed. He didn't want to kill an innocent life, but it was better than seeing him suffer. Taking the blade firmly, he plunged it down, erupting cheers. He looked at the mortals in disgust as the body of Lin Chung soon dissolved into black dust.

"I thought mortals were more civilised than this. He was innocent, only suffering because he had to. It seems, when I was gone, mortals have turned more barbaric than in the past. I thought you would be more civilised, more understanding…I guess I was wrong. This is just…low." Hawk shook his head, disappointed, before he turned into a hawk, flying away.

Eagle glared at them, before going after her brother. Hestia looked at her relatives in disgust. "Hawk is right. Lin Chung suffered, going against the one he was forced to host, to help us. And how do we repay him?" She hissed to the ones who had supported his death before vanishing in a column of flames. They turned to Hades, who just sadly shook his head.

"He did not deserve any of this."

The cheers died down. Percy turned away pointedly from Annabeth, before he stormed out, Zhu Rong transporting them back to camp.

* * *

Hawk travelled down, looking around. This was where those who were good and bad came. Sort of like Asphodel, except more punishing. He saw a dimly lit boy, no older than 6, rocking himself, his arms around his knees, which were drawn up to his chest.

He looked lost, mumbling to himself, not taking note of the god that had just appeared. Hawk slowly walked over to Lin Chung, who was still muttering under his breath.

"Lin Chung? Are you alright?"

"I'm evil? But, I'm good, right? No. I'm good. The gods will help. The gods? Name them. Hawk. Eagle. Erlang Shen. Mei. Lëi. Guan Yu. Zhu Rong. Chi You. Hë. Zai. Re. Mi. Bao Qing Tian. Aiden. They will help me." He mumbled, not even turning around at his random babble.

"Lin Chung?" The boy gave no indication as to whether or not he had heard him. Hawk tilted his head, before trying to touch the boy, only to gasp sharply as his hand went straight through the boy. The dead were solid to him, since he was good friends with Hades and Aiden, so it must mean that…the boy was the thing that couldn't be touched. He was fading.

Hawk growled, muttering curses to the ones above, while the boy continued muttering. "I'm alright, right? Please." He seemed to be pleading someone. "If the gods exist, I _know_ the gods exist, but, please...send me someone. I don't care who. Just send someone who I can hear, see, touch, and someone in return. Please?" His innocent yet scared gaze swept around the room.

Hawk looked at the boy.

"No. The gods will help. Won't they?" The boy looked lost. Hopelessly lost. He laughed slightly, a hint of insanity in his laugh. Hawk could also see a sort of maniac, crazed, maybe insane look in his eyes. Hawk looked down again, and found that he couldn't touch the boy once again.

He sighed, before standing up. His friends' betrayal had cut him in too deep. He was unreachable. His eyes narrowed in determination, before he left, only taking one last look at the mortal there.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: And that's this story done…the sequel up soon...**

* * *

Epilogue:

The young god flew down, where the camp was celebrating, and some people were looking downcast. He went down, where everyone turned to him. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at them. "Do you know where your arrogance has brought him? Do you?"

"He is just a evil person. He deserves to die." A voice called out.

The god nodded. "Yes. He did. But he deserved to die. _In peace._" The person backed away. Hawk looked at them, looking at Re, who immediately displayed the images he had seen before to everyone. They fell silent, and the fire went low.

"Don't you see? Look at it. Because of your ignorance, jealousy, stupidity, the judges listened! They listened! He couldn't enter the other world, or Elysium! It is all your fault! Now, he is trapped, no one can see, hear, or touch him. He can't either. I walked straight up to him, and do you know what I found? He had faded. He was fading, but he couldn't fade entirely! He was on the point of insanity, because of you!"

He took a deep breath. "I am the protector of mortals, and it is only on rare occasions I cannot help people. But those people, I try my best, and, even though they won't be happy, they are satisfied. Not happy, but satisfied with what they have. This one, I can't, because of you. You were his friends, some of you good friends. But now, you betrayed that trust. You betrayed him. Your betrayal was too deep. Now, he cannot see anyone, hear anyone, feel anyone."

He turned around, getting ready to fly again. But, before he could, he said to the campers, not looking back. "I hope you're happy."

With that he flew off. Knowing that, although he was the protector of mortals, he couldn't protect them all, though he tried. The only one was the small girl that had already faded eons ago who saw Eagle in the last moments of her fading, and was immediately happy, incredulous, yet excited.

But this one, he noted, shaking his head sadly, was one who was beyond his reach.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young boy looked up, his gaze still slightly insane, lost, and confused. He had previously felt a presence with him, he just wasn't sure if it was him imagining it again or not. But it was gone now. Tears flowed down his face.

He had thought maybe, just maybe, it had been a god or goddess. He had felt their strong presence. Or it could've been a normal person who was coming around.

But they had left. Everyone had left him. His friends wanted him dead. The campers hated him. The gods hated him. Or…did they? He tilted his head, tears still flowing down.

How stupid of him. How stupid of him to think that anyone would possibly want to see _him_. He was evil, after all…wasn't he?

He knew of all the evil his original had done. He knew what was right from wrong, who did the right things, who did the wrong, who deserved what.

But what, he asked silently, as he looked up at the black sky. What had _he_ done to deserve this?


End file.
